Could they be friends?
by BlueSpottedDog
Summary: After Burt and Carole moved in together, Puck had to deal with seeing Kurt all the time. Could they really be friends? Puck/Kurt. Slash.


**Title: Could they be friends?  
****Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: After Burt and Carole moved in together, Puck had to deal with seeing Kurt all the time. Could they really be friends?  
********Spoilers: Anything after Burt and Carole got married in "Furt". Also possible spoilers for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 and Easy A.  
********Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Puck and Kurt would be together. So obviously I don't own Glee.**

**So, I can't remember how I came up with this idea, but it was fun to write. I hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it! :)**

**

* * *

**

When Burt and Carole first moved in together, Finn wasn't the only one who took it hard. Puck was now stuck hanging out with Finn, with Kurt being in the room, joining in or getting changed.

**The first time** they hung out after Finn started to act nice to Kurt wasn't so bad. Well ok, it really was. Puck was only in Kurt's house for five minutes before Kurt started talking to him like they were old friends. They weren't even friends. "So it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other, right Noah?" Nobody called him Noah either. "Guess so Hummel." As Puck headed down to Kurt and Finn's room, Kurt just followed him. Puck didn't stay there long anyway, Finn just wanted to talk about some crisis with Rachel. Damn that chick was annoying!

**The second time** Kurt didn't talk to him. He just watched Finn and Puck play Call of Duty. Finn didn't seem to care but it was bugging Puck so much that he was playing really badly. Every time Finn or Puck died, Kurt would gasp a little or when someone else died, he would laugh. For the rest of that day when he was playing COD, all he could heat was Kurt's small gasp or laugh. Kurt was starting to drive him crazy!

**The third time** Puck had to make Kurt leave. Puck and Finn were watching a football game on TV. Puck's favourite team was playing and Kurt was sort of pacing. He would stop in front of the mirror every now and then and check his hair was still the same. Puck could see all of this in his peripheral vision. After half an hour, Puck had had enough. "Hummel. Get out!" Kurt stopped pacing and turned to face Puck. "Excuse me?" "I said leave!" "Why?" "Cause you are pissing me off. That's why!" Kurt glared at him, fixed his hair and left the room. "Dude! What the hell?" Puck looked back at the game. "He was pissing me off!" "He was getting ready to go out with Mercedes. This is his room too. Lay off!"

**The fourth and fifth time** Finn and Puck hung out; it was at Puck's so that Puck could concentrate in COD. Of course, Puck beat his own kill streak.

**The sixth time** he had to hang at Finn's because his Mum was getting sick of him moping around the house because Sam kept flirting with Quinn. Luckily Kurt was out with Artie for most of the time Puck was at Finn's. Kurt arrived home just as Puck was leaving. Kurt smiled at him on his way into the house. Puck just stared at him. That kid was freaky and kept being all nice to Puck. Puck didn't like it.

**The seventh time** Puck and Finn decided to go and get hamburgers after Glee practice. For some reason Finn invited Kurt to come too. Finn didn't understand the bro concept obviously. Kurt spent a lot of time talking about their new Glee project. When Kurt talked, he motioned a lot. Because of this Puck got hit in the arm five times. Finn and Kurt didn't even seem to notice. Puck was beginning to like Kurt less and less.

**The eighth time,** Puck thought, was the easiest because Kurt was just lying on his bed, listening to his iPod and singing softly. Kurt's singing had a soothing affect on Puck. He kind of liked it actually but Kurt was still annoying.

**The ninth time** Puck was over for dinner so he was joined by the whole family. He hadn't met Kurt's dad, but after talking to him about football, Puck liked him. He couldn't understand why Kurt and Burt were so different but also similar at the same time. At least Kurt didn't try to talk to him until Puck left. Kurt shook Puck's hand and said goodbye. Puck just nodded at Kurt.

**The tenth time** occurred after the wedding, after Puck started to think Kurt was pretty cool and after Kurt changed schools. Puck had to admit that he missed Kurt. They all did. Kurt had smiled at Puck as he let him into the house. "So how's McKinley?" "Eh. The usual." Puck let Kurt had a go at COD and the boy was surprisingly good. Maybe Kurt wasn't so bad for a gay guy.

**The eleventh time** was two days after the tenth. Puck was staying over for the weekend on the couch. Finn had offered his bed, but then he realised that Puck and Kurt probably couldn't sleep in the same room together nicely. Kurt gave up his bed, despite Puck's protesting. Kurt decided to sleep on the floor next to his bed on Puck's couch mattress.

Friday night the boys watched the new Fast and the Furious movie. Kurt didn't get it or enjoy it, so he went and got his iPod and joined the boys again. "Hey Finn, do you find this weird? Like hanging with Kurt after he had a crush on you?" "Nah man. He told me last week that he liked someone else. That's all he said." Puck looked at Kurt who noticed Puck looking. "I know I'm gorgeous but thanks for noticing Noah." Why did Kurt calling him Noah give him chills?

After the movie Finn decided to go to bed but Kurt wanted to play COD, so Puck stayed up too. "Hey Noah." "Yeah?" "I never thanked you for standing up to Karofskey for me. It was nice. Thanks though. I really appreciated it." Puck turned to Kurt and smiled. "Sure thing buddy. Anything for a friend." Kurt smiled in return but laughed quickly after. "I just killed you!" "No. Freaking. Way! You're lucky I'm sort of nice and I won't hurt you. Much!" Puck dripped his controller, launched at Kurt and tackled him to the ground.

It was only after they hit the floor that Puck remembered that Kurt was only a little thing. "Oh Kurt. Shit! I'm so sorry!" Kurt sat up as Puck got off of him. "Noah, it's ok. I'm fine. It was a little fun." Puck nodded but kept an eye on Kurt as they sat down to continue the game. "Guys, next time, if you wanna have sex, take it outside!" "Dude! I just tackled him!" "Whatever." The game finished twenty minutes later and they went to bed. "Goodnight Noah." "Goodnight Kurt."

When Puck woke up the next morning, he was the first awake. Then he realised something. He was holding hands with Kurt. As Puck tried to release his hand, Kurt woke up. He blinked a few times, looked at Puck, then their intertwined hands and pulled his hand away. "Good morning Noah." "Kurt?" "Mmm?" "What was that?" "What?" "That hand thing?" "What hand thing? I don't know what you are talking about." Puck stared at Kurt. Kurt just winked at him, got up and left the room.

"Dude, what time is it?" Puck looked at his phone. "It's half past eight." Finn groaned and rolled over. "Wake me up at ten."

Saturday night Puck didn't know what to expect. They started out by going to a party. They brought Kurt with them. Puck was to keep and eye on him. He did, for a while, until Puck got drunk and started making out with a random chick. Kurt couldn't find Finn either. A group of girls came up to him and offered him a drink.

After that, Kurt didn't remember much that happened. He had small images of dancing on a table, kissing a random guy and finding Puck passed out. The next thing he knew, he was waking up, half naked in bed with Puck. Kurt looked around the room and could not figure out where he was. He did see someone lying on the floor and someone slumped in the chair. Kurt thought the person seemed familiar. Kurt stared at the teenager for a while before realising it was Finn.

Puck stirred beside him as Kurt crawled out from under the covers and went to Finn. "Finn? Hello? Finn?" Finn stirred and blinked up at Kurt. "Kurt?" "What happened last night?" Finn rubbed his eyes. "What do you remember?" "Not much. Dancing on a table. Kissing a guy. Puck passed out." Finn glanced over at the snoring Puck. "Well, when we got here, Puck ditched you for a chick right?" "Yeah and a group of girls gave me a drink."

"Yeah, I remember now. So these girls took you out onto the dance floor and got you dancing. After a couple more drinks, they walked off for a minute and came back to find you dancing very flirtatiously on a table. Puck noticed you and climbed on the table to join you. Let's just say that the dancing became a bit…more intense. After about five minutes, you fell and I caught you. I put you down on the couch and found the girls and asked them to watch you while I checked on Puck.

"After I came back, you had disappeared again. I found you half an hour later on the couch again kissing a guy with a small amount of black hair. He seemed pretty interested. So I left you alone and went looking for you an hour later. You were kneeling by Puck, who had passed out. I tried to pull you away but you glared at me and grabbed Puck's arm. You weren't going to leave him alone. After a few minutes, you feel asleep and Puck woke up so I took you both to bed, so you wouldn't get in any trouble." Kurt looked over at Puck. "I…uh…wow!" "Yeah, wow. We should wake Puck up and get home.

Puck was hard to wake up, but once they got him up and dressed, they shoved him into Kurt's car and went back to Finn and Kurt's. Puck was sent home the second they arrived. Just before Carole drove him home, Kurt came out the front. "Thanks for the great weekend Noah." Kurt leant up and kissed Puck on the cheek. Puck watched Kurt walk back to the house.

Once he made it home, he told his Mum about the party. She grounded him for three days. At school on Monday, Finn told Puck that he was grounded for three weeks and Kurt was grounded for one. Puck realised he would have to hang out with Kurt on the weekends. He wasn't sure how Kurt felt about him, but he liked playing COD with the boy.

**The first time** he hung out with Kurt was quite fun. Kurt was almost as much of a guy as he was, but also so much different. Puck was starting to call Kurt his friend. He remembered the time he tackled Kurt after Kurt killed him in COD. He also remembered waking up holding Kurt's hand. He also noticed that Kurt always called him Noah. Puck had to admit that he has enjoyed all of those times and wanted to hang around Kurt more. Especially since Kurt didn't go to McKinley anymore.

"So are the Warblers ready for Sectionals?" "Yeah. Have you found a 12th member yet?" "Yeah, but it took a while, and a bit of pain." "Pain?" "I got put in a port-a-loo and was there for 24 hours. Lauren Zizes came and saved me and agreed to join the club, for 7 minutes in heaven with me, which actually rocked my world, and some chocolate eggs." "Ouch! You ok?" "Yeah, I spent most of it praying." "Well as long as you're ok Noah." "I am. Thanks Kurt."

After all their talking, the boys threw themselves into playing COD. Puck couldn't understand what was going on with him. He shouldn't feel like this about a guy. Especially not Kurt, his best mate's stepbrother. "Hey Kurt…uh…you remember that time we woke up holding hands, what happened?"

"Well I was half asleep when your hand fell down the side of the bed and whacked me in the head. Then you went feeling around for something, so I lifted my hand and you grabbed it. I didn't need to know why. I think you just wanted comfort." Puck decided to concentrate on the game, hoping to stop thinking about Kurt. It worked for a while before Kurt didn't want to play anymore. He left not long after that.

**The second time** was the Sunday after The Warblers and New Directions tied at Sectionals. Puck and Kurt were both still in celebration mode so they decided to watch RENT, to keep in the spirit. Although, Puck needed a lot of convincing. "It's about what?" "Dealing with grief, illness, poverty and homosexuality." "I am _not _watching that!" "Please Noah. It's a great stage show. The movie's good too. I promise you'll like it." Puck stared at Kurt for a minute. "Fine." Puck started the movie and grumbled when Kurt started grinning widely.

Ten minutes into the movie Puck still didn't understand what was going on. "So, who is that?" "That's Angel." "And he's a guy right?" "Yeah. He's a cross dresser." "Right…" Puck hated to admit it, but he did like the movie. But also every time Kurt looked over at him and smiled. That was probably the best part. "What do you want to do next weekend?" Puck shrugged. "We could go to a party again and get drunk!"

"Oh yeah, great idea! We could rescue Finn too and make a day of it!" "How about we go watch one of the new movies that are out?" "Well, what's on?" "Lot's of chick flicks. What about Harry Potter?" "I've never seen it before. Is it good?" "Good? Harry Potter is awesome! As if you haven't seen it Kurt!" "I'm more into musicals and stage shows then movies, especially ones like Harry Potter." "Well Harry Potter is legendary! You are totally coming to with me to see it!" "Alright, I guess it's a date then." A date? Puck hadn't mentioned that had he? "A date?" "It's a figure of speech Puck. Don't worry!"

**The third time** was to go and see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. Kurt still wasn't so keen. "It's about magic isn't it?" "Yes Kurt." "And there's an evil guy who killed Harry's parents as a baby?" "Yeah." "And now they are trying to kill that guy. But only Harry can do it and he has to find these…Halkroxes?" "Horcruxes. And yeah. And this is the last book, but it's split into two movies. So this is the first part." "Alright. Are you sure I will like it?" "Yes Kurt! I'm sure you'll love it!"

Kurt couldn't believe the amount of people that had come to watch a movie about a magician called Harry Potter. It was like that time that Mercedes had taken him to see Twilight. That movie was so unrealistic and Kurt had hated it. Harry Potter didn't sound too bad. Maybe just scary.

Puck led Kurt in and found some seats at the top in the middle, as Puck said they gave the "best view". Kurt didn't mind, but he sat there with Kurt anyway. The two chairs were that close that Kurt could feel Puck's body heat and was almost touching his arm with his own. Puck didn't seem to notice. He was wriggling in his seat with excitement.

"You really like Harry Potter, don't you?" Puck stopped wriggling. "Yeah. It's cool, ya know? It's like another world that you can be a part of. A world full of magic. It's kinda nice to watch when you're having a bad day because you can just become part of Harry's world." Kurt just stared at Puck. "Wow Noah. I didn't know…" Puck just shrugged. "It's just good. Plus I always like the explosions!" Kurt laughed.

Kurt was about to say something again when Puck shoosed him. The trailers were starting. Kurt looked over at Puck and smiled. Puck was really immersed in the trailers and Kurt found it kind of cute to see. A trailer came up for a girl walking around in a slutty looking black dress with a red A on it. Kurt looked over to see if Puck was drooling yet, but Puck was just shaking his head. _Strange…_

After about half an hour of the movie, Kurt was really starting to understand and enjoy it. Puck was right, Kurt did love it. He really wished he could do the stuff that Harry and his friends were doing. When Harry and Ginny kissed in the kitchen, he couldn't help but smile and get all giggly. He loved people in love, especially in movies.

Puck didn't seem to react to anything that was going on in the movie. It almost seemed like he wasn't even really watching it. "Noah, you ok?" Puck blinked and looked over at Kurt. "Huh? Oh yeah. How's the movie?" "Yeah good. I like it." Puck smiled and looked back at the screen again. Kurt couldn't figure Puck out. He was kind of like trying to figure out a game of football; impossible!

After another twenty minutes or so, Kurt looked over at Puck again. His expression hadn't changed again. "Noah, what's wrong?" "I'm fine Kurt." "You sure?" "Yeah, just watch the movie." Kurt looked back at the screen. He was watching the movie for about ten minutes when he felt Puck move beside him. Suddenly Puck grabbed his hand and slipped his fingers between his. Kurt looked at Puck but he still hadn't changed his expression.

Kurt just shrugged to himself and went back to watching the movie. Once it had finished, Kurt wanted more. He was also wiping away tears from when Dobby died. He liked that little elf. "When's the next one come out?" Puck looked over at Kurt. "July 2011." "You're joking! I don't wanna wait _that_ long!" "Join the club!" Kurt smiled slightly and slipped his hand out of Puck's. Puck didn't even flinch.

They walked out to Puck's car and Puck didn't say anything as he drove Kurt home. It was almost dark out, but Kurt liked this time of the day. He liked watching the sunset with Mercedes. One day, he wanted to get Puck to watch it with him. Kurt watched Puck as he drove. A look passed across Puck's face for a moment as they pulled into Kurt and Finn's driveway, but then it disappeared.

Kurt jumped out of the car and Puck got out too. "Can I walk you to the door?" Kurt laughed. "Like a date?" "I guess." "Do I get a kiss at the end?" Puck looked over at Kurt and grinned. "Don't count on it!" Kurt smiled and let Puck guide him to the front door. They stopped on the doorstep. Puck looked at Kurt, obviously waiting for him to start talking.

"What were you thinking about during that movie?" "Whatcha you mean?" "Well you weren't actually watching the movie." Puck just shrugged. "Nothing important." Kurt caught Puck's eye contact. Puck kept the eye contact for as long as he could. He really didn't want to tell Kurt that he had spent the whole movie thinking about how to tell him that he was most probably in love with him. He couldn't even believe it himself. But it was true. He had also been thinking about how to make his first kiss with Kurt Kurt's best ever.

"Noah, please, just tell me." Why did Kurt have to keep calling him Noah? It was making it harder to not tell him. "No." "Why not? I promise Noah, I won't laugh." "That's not what I'm worried about." "Then what is it?" Puck looked down at his feet and sighed. "I can't tell you." Kurt just nodded. "Ok Noah. When you're ready to tell me, let me know." Puck lifted his head as Kurt grabbed his keys to open the door. He grabbed Kurt's shoulder as he opened the door. "Wait."

Kurt looked back at Puck. Puck realised he couldn't tell Kurt. This moment wasn't perfect, but Puck had to show him instead. He watched Kurt's eyes flick from the door to his face, filled with concern. "Kurt I-" Kurt shut the door and turned back to face Puck. "It's ok Noah. You can tell me." Puck smiled slightly and placed his other hand on Kurt's other shoulder.

"No I can't." Kurt looked a bit confused, his eyebrows raised a little. Puck just kept smiling. He leant forward a little. "I can't tell you." Kurt still looked confused. Puck leant even closer. "I can't _tell _you." Kurt looked confused for a second before he blinked. "Wait, what?" Puck grinned and leant even closer again, close enough to kiss Kurt. Kurt caught eye contact with Puck and smiled. "Really?" "Really what?" "You actually like me?" Puck shook his head. "No, I don't."

Kurt looked hurt and pulled away from Puck. Puck just kept smiling and pulled Kurt over to him. "I actually love you." Kurt's eyes widened but he was smiling. Puck lifted Kurt's chin so he could reach his lips. Puck was about to kiss Kurt when Kurt said "I actually love you too." Kurt filled the small gap between them and placed his lips on Puck's.

So it wasn't the perfect first kiss that Puck had wanted Kurt to have, but it was still great, until the door opened beside them and Finn almost ran into them. They quickly broke apart. Finn just stared at Puck. "Dude!" "I'm sorry?" Finn looked between Puck and Kurt. "Just don't have sex in our room ok. Or my bed." Puck's eyes widened. "Dude!" Finn just grinned.

"So you don't mind?" Finn shook his head. "It was you that Kurt liked. He told me. That's why I let him hang around with us." Puck looked over at Kurt, who just smiled softly. "It was me? Really? Why?" "I think you were something I knew I couldn't have and that's why I wanted you. Guess it turns out I was wrong!"

Finn watched the two boys before stepping between them. "I'm actually not grounded anymore, so I'm escaping. You guys wanna come?" Kurt and Puck both shrugged. "Where you going?" "A party." Puck grinned. "Sure!" He didn't care if he got grounded or if both of the other boys got grounded because he finally had Kurt no matter what and he would see Finn at school on Monday.

Plus, last time he was at a party, he ended up making out with Kurt on the couch!

* * *

**The ending was a lot different to the way I first thought it would be. But I'm glad it happened like that. :) I hope you liked it too. Review please? :D**

**By the way, I'm really liking the idea of Puck/Lauren at the moment!**


End file.
